The Aians: Charmed Crossover
by Armon
Summary: { Finished - Complete } The Charmed Ones and Leo find themselves stuck with a pair of strange identical twins from another world. (set at a point in time after Wyatt is born and Leo became an Elder)


I noticed everyone else puts disclaimers in their stories. I guess I should do the same just to make ownership clear.

* * *

Charmed, and all characters and technologies from that fiction series are, are the property of their respective owners. I use them without profiting.

The Aians, and all characters and technologies not found in the Charmed fiction series, as of February 20th, 2004, are the property of this author. Any one wishing to borrow them should only do so with my expressed permission. (I have a lot of background information already created for the Aian universe. At some point, I'm likely to place it on my web site.)

* * *

"The effects are getting worse," stated a disembodied voice.

"The reality is proving incapable of defending itself with its current attributes," added another voice.

A million tiny lights glittered like stars until finally settling into a smooth pulse. "It is time," declared many voices as one.

"We have not completed a time simulation to fully know how that will conclude," replied a more distant whisper.

"This simulation is deteriorating too quickly to wait," answered a third voice.

"Past simulations have shown negative effects on the participants required to fulfill this."

"Updated simulations prove the species to be evolving quicker than originally recorded: the participants, at this time, should be competent enough," came another voice in answer.

"Should..." replied a variety of scattered voices as one. The question was left unfinished as work had already begun.

* * *

Time, as a label for both movement and sound, stopped. Everything, including themselves, became frozen. Only light, and their telepathic link seemed unaffected. It stayed this way for what seemed like hours.

Without warning, blinding light filled their eyes as they dropped to a heap on the floor. Time had been restored, and with startling consequences.

Natileah reached her hand over to grasp Ketrinah's as she did the same in return. Hand in hand, they quickly lost consciousness as cold swept over them.

* * *

The floor felt like ice beneath them. Ketrinah raised her head up from where it was on top of her arm and looked over at her sister. She was naked, and shivering, which Ketrinah realized was true for herself too. Trying to communicate her confusion in the situation, she found her mind completely blank, and, from looking at Natileah, they both felt separation like nothing before. The two sisters climbed into each others arms looking for comfort. Their telepathic link had left them. For fear of what else they might discover, tears swelled up in their eyes as they gently shut them.

"Paige, Phoebe, get up here," they heard a woman's voice shout out. The sudden loss of telepathy was too much of a shock for them to care who it was.

Piper, for her part, was too surprised by the strangers appearance to move a muscle past calling her sisters. She could hear two sets of footsteps running up the stairs behind her.

Paige took in a breath upon seeing the nude forms lying on the floor.

"Piper.." began Phoebe as she came up beside Paige.

"Why are there two nymphs in our attic?" Paige finished her sister's thought by questioning Piper.

That was almost exactly what they looked like. Their skin was smooth as glass, which, ironically, was starting to get covered by ice crystals. Already, the two girl's brown hair was starting to get weighed down by the freezing moister.

The older sister began to speak, but bit her tongue. Trying again, she spoke. "There was a bright flash of light, and I nearly tripped over them. Leo," she almost whispered his name.

Shimmering light slowly glowed next to her as tiny white orbs circled into the form of a man. "Hey Piper," he started before noticing the two naked, freezing ladies cuddled on the floor in a ball. "Whoa," was all that escaped his mouth.

"Hey," snapped Piper quickly while Phoebe gave him a look to kill. "Why did two nymphs magically appear in our attic?"

Leo gave a nervous cough realizing that not only was the love of his life present, but her two sisters were also present, and giving him the evil eye. "I'll check with the other Elders," he blurted the quickest way out of the situation. "Mean while, you might want to do something to keep them from freezing to death." Looking at the two guests once more, Leo raised his eyebrows before orbing back out the way he came.

"I'll get the spare blankets," informed Paige as she went out the door.

Piper stood staring at the girls before turning towards Phoebe. "There should be a space heater under the stairs. Could you go get it?"

Phoebe had a dazed look and didn't appear to be paying attention. Her eyes were quite obviously focused out into nothingness.

"Hey," snapped Piper, trying to get her sister to listen.

"Uh, sorry," replied Phoebe as she refocused her vision on Piper. "Space heater, got it," she nodded before heading out the door.

Sighing, Piper found herself alone with the two nymphs. She had to admit, they did look mysteriously like they were getting colder. Stepping forward and bending down, she grasped them both by the shoulders to try and wake them.

"Come on now," she gentle shook them, "you were awake when you first appeared."

Paige arrived from behind Piper and draped a blanket over the freezing girls. "You know, I don't think this blanket is going to help if their bodies aren't warming up on their own."

"I had Phoebe go downstairs to fetch the space heater," said Piper as she shook her head.

Paige grabbed her sister's hand and placed her free one atop of the other girls. "Let's meet her downstairs. It's getting awfully cold up here," and with that, she orbed all four of them downstairs in a flourish of light.

The blanket clad girls landed softly on the sofa, while Piper and Paige had to jump up from their higher height. Phoebe was halfway up the stairs towards the attic before she noticed the orbing.

"Thanks for waiting up for me," Phoebe slightly raised her voice as she hurried back down.

"Sorry, it was getting too cold up there," Paige apologized.

* * *

The alleyway was dark and wet as discarded papers were blown down from the street. An overweight man, by the name of Frank Carlson, had just parked his rusting four-door car and was heading for a sleazy bar in the back.

The noise of stray cats could be heard in the distance as a lone man stood in the shadows. He was dressed in nothing but black, and watched the overweight man as he passed him. Each foot step echoing loudly between the buildings.

Completely unaware of his surroundings, Frank tripped over some garbage and caught himself from falling with the palm of his hands. They felt like fire from the roughness he had hit the pavement. Only the slight dampness of the evening air seemed to cool them.

As he stood again, he came face-to-face with the black dressed loner. It startled him greatly as fright filled his heart. The only color the loner had came as glowing red eyes.

"Excuse me," muttered Frank as he began to turn back towards his car. This night was simply one sign after another that he'd best be back home.

"No need," was the quick reply as Frank found himself lifted clear off the ground by his neck. It snapped soon after from the sheer weight of his belly.

"How pitiful," remarked the attacker as his whole form shimmered into a tall horned demon. "I was hoping for a bit more fun than this."

He turned, and started making his way down the alleyway towards the back of the buildings. This part of town would have many more people traveling alone at night. The hunt was just beginning, and, unbeknown to the demon, he too was being hunted.

A cloud of pure black hung invisibly not more than fifteen feet above his head. It was drawn by the demon's magic, and had been tracking him for the past two hours. Quietly, it had made its way to near striking distance.

Not even the demon had enough power to notice it, that is, until it was too late. A thin sliver of black gas crept down, and, just as it touched its prey, completely enveloped it in blackness.

Seconds went by without sound or movement. Ever so slowly, the blackness that made up the cloud began to lift clear of the demon. It wasn't until it was completely clear that the demon's eyes blinked open and glowed red. "It shall be done," came the demon's harsh voice.

* * *

Shivers starting running up and down Natileah's side as consciousness returned. She found her sister, Ketrinah, cuddled up next to her and just beginning to start shivering. Her mind was clouded, and she had a hard time focusing. Images kept popping into her head as if from a dream, only as she started to look around at her surroundings did she realize her predicament.

"So cold," whispered Ketrinah slowly as she stirred from her slumber.

"It's about time they wake up. The heater's been going for nearly an hour," exclaimed a feminine voice.

Ketrinah and Natileah both realized suddenly that much of their coldness was due to the wet blankets they found themselves covered in. Luckily, a warm draft of air was flowing on top keeping the dampness warm, if not drying it slowly out.

"How about some dry covers?" It sounded like a different voice, but a pile of cloth being tossed beside the twins distracted them to much to determine for sure. They both quickly tossed the wet blankets aside and buried themselves into the warmer, dryer ones.

"No modesty I see. What is it with magical creatures?"

The two girls looked up to see three women standing above them. The redhead of the group had a smirk on her face as she shock her head. Beside her, a woman with short hair turned to the last woman who had long straight brunette hair.

"Are we the only witches around or something? I really get tired of this sometimes."

The brunette simply stared up at the ceiling. "Leo? Now would be a good time to show back up with the answers!"

Nothing happened, of course, and the two girls had no expectation of anything happening. Their bodies were just starting to get back up to normal temperature, and with that, coherent thought.

"You okay," asked Natileah to her sister.

Ketrinah looked over at her to respond, "yea, you?"

Phoebe just shook her head in incomprehension. "Hey, what language is that?"

Both girls turned and stared at her with perplexed faces. "Aian of course," replied Ketrinah.

"Same as you," added Natileah.

"Nope, sorry, I'm speaking English not," Phoebe paused, "what ever that was you were speaking earlier."

"But we don't know how to speak English," replied Ketrinah as she glanced at her twin, equally confused.

"Well you do now," stated Paige. "Would you stop your pacing Piper?"

Piper stopped where she had been walking back and forth behind the sofa just as white light filled the room. The light quickly turned into swirling orbs at the doorway to the room.

Before Leo had even fully materialized, she was already tossing him questions. "So who are they?"

"Well," began Leo, "we're not really sure."

"So are they nymphs," Paige asked enthusiastically.

"No, they're all accounted for," he replied, "it's unlikely our guests are magical creatures, at least good or neutral ones."

Piper crossed her arms in front of herself. "So they might be evil?"

Phoebe laughed. "Why would they come here than? Some new trick? I think we've foiled them all before."

"Hey," chimed in the twins who were now cuddled on the opposite side of the sofa. "What is all this talk about good and evil, and neutral? I don't even know where we are," exclaimed Natileah.

Ketrinah looked over at her sister. "Maybe we should be leaving," she replied rhetorically as they both tossed off the blankets and stood up. They only mildly regretted it as they felt their legs wobble, but managed not to fall.

Leo shut his mouth as he found it had fallen open. Paige and Phoebe were equally speechless.

Piper just shook her head. "Look, you want to leave? Fine, but let's get you some clothes to wear first." She turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Their inability to perceive a different view is agitating the situation," came an unknown voice.

"Perhaps we should intervene, and explain the circumstances of their encounter," questioned an entire set of voices.

"Perhaps..." replied a coherent bulk of voices.

"An explanation of rules has served the participants well in the past," replied a distant whisper.

"They blatantly broke the rules in the past too," barely whispered a voice.

"The majority of the time, the end justified the means," stated an assorted collection of voices.

"The simulation continues despite the unjustified times, yet this could be our greatest risk."

"A time simulation will be started immediately to demonstrate," commanded a million scattered voices as one.

* * *

The dark blue jeans and light blue t-shirts fit Ketrinah and Natileah perfectly, if not slightly too small. But, they did look good in them, which was enough to keep anybody from complaining. The twins hadn't tried anything malicious, and had even said thank you to the clothes. Leo was quite surprised when he realized they were dressed identically.

"So you said your names were Natileah, and Ketrinah," he said turning between the two. "How are we supposed to know which one of you is which?"

The twins didn't even glance at each other. "You don't," they said in unison.

"That's very creepy when you do that," stated Phoebe.

"Usually that happens more often with us," replied Natileah.

"You see," began Ketrinah, "we usually have this telepathic link between us, but ever since we got here, we've barely felt more than the presence of each other."

"So you do have magical powers," concluded Leo.

The twins were starting to worry they had ended up on some back end planet that hadn't made contact with outsiders. They didn't recognize the Aian language, even though it was nearly as widely known as English in the galaxy. And, they even considered telepathy as magic, even though it was simple biology that at least two races possessed.

"Don't take us wrong," Natileah worriedly replied, "our telepathic link has only worked between us in the past."

"We've never been able to communicate with others with it," explained Ketrinah.

"So what do you think, Phoebe," asked Piper hoping her sister's empathic power might shine some light.

"I don't know," replied Phoebe in defeat. "All I've been getting from them since they arrived is loneliness."

The twins just stared at her with bewildered faces. They had called their telepathic link a magical power, and yet at least one of their hosts had a similar ability.

"I'm empathic," shrugged Phoebe with a smile. "It's one of my witch powers."

"Hey I know," interrupted Paige. "It's about time for dinner. How about we all go out to eat somewhere?"

Leo shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

Piper briefly raised her eyebrow at him. "Okay then," she conceded.

* * *

"How many times must I tell you this? I've already made the delivery," cried Hayden as he narrowly dodged an energy ball.

"Listen, Enchanter, I don't care. I made my offer and I expect my merchandise," replied a dark haired man as he prepared another energy ball.

"You were out bid," exclaimed Hayden as he threw a vial down at his feat.

As the vial shattered, white glowing tendrils of light wrapped around his body and pulled him through the floor. There was nothing left for the energy ball except to be thrown against the far wall. Unbeknown to the now sole occupant of the room, a dark cloud of smoke was slowly making its way through the keyhole of the door behind him.

"You may run, Enchanter, but there isn't a depth of hell I can't travel to find you," the man screamed as his eyes burned red in frustration. It was to be his last words free of control.

* * *

"This is very good," remarked Ketrinah as she took another bite of her steak. Her sister, mean while, was busy munching on her own slightly rarer steak.

Natileah sat just to the left of her sister, while Phoebe sat on the right. Directly across from Phoebe was Paige, followed by Piper and Leo. The overall atmosphere of the restaurant was nice, and quite a few people sat scattered around eating their evening meal. The identical twins had only managed to get a couple of stares from the other patrons, and the conversation had centered nicely around the food itself.

Paige just happened to look up to her right and noticed a lone man watching her. His dark hair seemed nice, but his absence of company seemed out of place. Getting back to her meal, she tried to ignore the attention the stranger was giving.

Minutes had passed, and Paige looked up once again to see the strange watching her and her sisters. It finally occurred to her that the stranger was ignoring the opposite corner of the table where the twins were. Identical twins weren't exactly the kind of thing you see everyday, and these two, by Paige's best guess, must surely be attractive to the men in the restaurant.

Just as the puzzle was starting to come together in her head, the final king sized piece fell into place as the stranger's eyes briefly glowed red before looking back down. Paige found herself only slightly lost as to whether she really saw what she thought she saw or not, but it was enough for her to enlist some sisterly help.

Paige gently leaned in next to Piper's ear. "Could you freeze the room for a second? Something doesn't seem right," she whispered.

Piper, not seeing any harm in the suggestion, complied with a flick of her wrists. The entire restaurant frozen minus Leo and her sisters would give her just the chance to scold Leo. His eyes had been wandering all night which was getting on Piper's nerves, and they certainty hadn't done anything to warrant baring witness to what Leo was about to receive.

It took the stranger across the room only a few moments to realize everyone was frozen. Everyone, of course, except himself and the Charmed ones. His eyes went solid red as he jumped to his feat. His chair became flipped over behind him as he began to form an energy ball in his hands. Turning towards the three witches, he found them already standing.

A flick of both wrists was all it took for Piper to send the demon into the everlasting. A small swirl of black smoke was all that was left. It slowly drifted towards the entrance unnoticed.

Ketrinah and Natileah quickly jumped to their feat. They had been busy with their meals right up until the demon exploded. "What in the world was that!"

The surprise of finding them not frozen was too much excitement for Piper as she flicked her wrists at them just like the demon. Nothing happened. Not even a whisper of magic.

Phoebe quickly backed away from next to them, and joined her sisters beside the table. "Piper! Leo! What the hell are they," she nearly shouted loud enough to make them all go deaf.

The twins simply took a single step back from the table. There hearts were already beating a thousand beats a second. They weren't really sure how much they could take.

"And here I thought Mister Mysterious was the only demon," stated Paige who was only slightly annoyed by Phoebe's outburst.

"I think you two have some explaining to do," suggested Leo trying to keep everyone calm.

"I..." Piper began to say something before being interrupted by a gust of wind.

The wind started blowing past their ears fast enough to dull out all noise. The ceiling of the restaurant turned ghostly white before glowing with a blinding light. The floor, walls, and everyone else in the restaurant suddenly dropped with frightening speed. Leo, the Charmed ones, and the twins found them selves standing in pure whiteness. All thought of the recent confrontation vanished from their minds. The dulling wind gradually settled down to nothing, leaving them all to stare at each other in confusion.

"Not again," replied the twins as chills ran up their backs.

"This has happened to you before," questioned Leo, who didn't seem fazed by the lack of floor.

"Allow us to explain," came voices all around them as one.

"Who are you," questioned Piper.

"Where are we," came Phoebe.

"Who are they," Paige casually asked.

"Why weren't they frozen," finished off Leo.

The twins, for their part, simply shivered with a coldness no one else felt.

"They come from a race known as the Aians," began the voices, ignoring the anxiety of the group before them. "Aians live in an entirely different universe from yours where magic does not exist. We sent them to serve a purpose such that magic has no effect on them."

"What purpose is that," inquired Leo, more at ease with the white surroundings than anyone else.

"A purpose whose effects only we have been able to detect."

Piper glanced briefly at Leo who seemed now deep in thought. "So you're not going to tell us?"

Natileah was the first of the twins to come back to her senses. "When will our telepathic link return?"

"It will return, won't it," Ketrinah worriedly questioned.

"Your link will mend in time. Its loss was a side affect of your crossing of universes. After the effects taking place to their universe have been eliminated, and you are returned to your rightful universe, the link will return in full."

"So once this effect," Phoebe shook her head, "is gone, everything will go back to normal?"

"As normal as things get around here," murmured Paige.

"This is the best as it can be explained in your terms: The cause will be seen as a collection of black particles. Once vanquished, the Aians will be sent home, and life, should, continue the path as before."

"Ah," said Phoebe as she shrugged her shoulders. "So we just vanquish this thing. You know, we do that kind of thing all the time."

"No single being can stop it," replied a single disembodied voice.

* * *

The wind blew gently through the trees causing them to sway. A new moon hung motionless behind partially cloudy skies, and the temperature was just right. Or so thought a small fairy who sat on a branch in one of the many trees.

Her name was Arwen. She had found her seat in the trees just in time to watch the sun go down. It was a sober moment, the clouds slightly hiding the sun's brilliance, but beautiful all the same.

Now, under what little light the moon provided, she found her thoughts drifting. Magic, of all things, kept finding itself to the front of her mind. What was its purpose? After all, so many humans went throughout their life without ever realizing its existence. Was it all just some silly game, or was a greater purpose being fulfilled.

Only a small distance behind her drifted the black cloud. Having no trouble spotting the fairy, it slowly inched its way closer to her.

A group of lightning bugs, startled by the approaching cloud, buzzed into the air and flew past Arwen. The small fairy nearly lost her seating.

"What got them so excited," she asked herself out loud.

Twisting her body around to see behind her, she spotted the menacing cloud. A mere inch away from her face, she quickly jumped away and fluttered her wings in panic. Only seconds away from capture, her nimble speed allowed escape.

* * *

Leo, and the two twins orbed into the manor's foyer in a dazzle of light. Paige, holding the hands of both her sisters, orbed in shortly after.

"So we just need a power-of-three spell, find this black particle thing, and vanquish it. Piece of cake," stated Paige as she started heading up the stairs towards the attic. Phoebe just smiled and followed.

"Don't you two have too much fun. I want to get this over with," Piper shouted after them.

The sound of something getting dropped echoed through the ceiling causing Leo to peer up. "I better go check on Wyatt. Make sure he's still okay with Grams."

"I'm sure she can handle him just fine," replied Piper.

Leo shrugged before walking up the stairs anyway.

"So," began Piper as she stared at the twins, "what are we going to do with you two?"

They both looked at one another before turning back to Piper. "Follow you, and try and stay out of the way?"

Piper crossed her arms and pondered the idea briefly. "Good idea," she answered as she turned towards the living room.

Piper sat down in one of the more comfortable chairs while Ketrinah and Natileah sat on the sofa. "If you don't mind us asking," began Ketrinah, "who's Wyatt?"

Raising an eyebrow, Piper hesitated momentarily. "He's my son."

"Why didn't we see him earlier? Just out of curiosity," stated Natileah.

"He doesn't get to see his Grandmother that often, so we summoned her. It was supposed to be a chance for Leo and I to go out together."

"Sorry about that, but what do you mean by you summoned her?"

Piper couldn't help but chuckle at the question. "It's a long story," she replied before noticing Leo coming down the stairs. "So how were they?"

"She's still reading him a bed time story. So how are things down here?"

"They were just asking about Wyatt," she replied casually.

"I see. Well, I better go check with the other Elders before your sisters get finished with a spell."

"Come back soon," replied Piper as Leo nodded and orbed out.

"Woo, that certainty is a neat trick," informed Natileah to no one in particular.

"Yea," her sister concurred.

* * *

"So this is where they said the black cloud was spotted. In the middle of the woods," questioned Paige as she wondered around in circles.

"At least the weathers decent," Phoebe tried to make it sound better.

"A fairy was attacked out here by it. That's what they told the other Elders anyway. They think the cloud is after magical beings, for what purpose is unclear," replied Leo as he followed Piper through the trees.

The Aian twins, for their part, stayed quiet as they tagged along. It wasn't that they were afraid, just that the woods were unfamiliar and dark. Perhaps even more dense than the ones they were used too back home.

Piper pushed a branch out of her way as she walked into a clearing. "Aren't we setting ourselves up as bait if it goes after magic? I mean, the four of us?"

"Hey," shouted Paige as she stepped into the clearing from the other side. "Is it getting ready to rain, or is that the cloud," she pointed to where a black cloud floated motionless fifty feet up.

Phoebe was already heading to towards the middle of the clearing when her sisters started to follow. "I think it noticed us," she informed them as the cloud started to descend.

Leo stood at the edge of the trees with the Aian twins. There wasn't must Leo could do at this point, except stay out of the way, and the twins, although not afraid, weren't sure what else to do.

Piper met her sisters directly underneath the cloud. "Got that spell ready?"

"Right here," replied Paige as she handed a piece of paper to both Piper and Phoebe.

"We call upon our powers three," began the sisters.

A demon stepped out into the clearing. It's face was passive, but it brought its hands up as it eyed the sisters carefully.

"Look out," yelled Leo as he raced towards them, the twins following.

The demon quickly threw an energy ball which Phoebe narrowly ducked under. Piper returned the attack with a flick of her wrists. The demon exploded into oblivion.

It wasn't over, however, as the sisters noticed a swirl of black smoke still left. It hovered briefly before moving up and over towards the black cloud.

"It must have been controlling it," guessed Leo as he helped Phoebe back up.

"Ah, man," replied Phoebe as she brushed where her shirt sleeve had gotten singed.

"Don't want to be vanquished, do you," asked Paige as she stared up at the cloud.

Piper turned and looked around at the clearing's edge. "Well, lets try again."

"And hurry, I think it's getting _quite_ a bit closer," replied Paige.

The three sisters gathered together again. "We call upon our powers three..."

Another demon shimmered into existence not twenty feet away. It was around where Leo didn't see it, but the twins could.

"The darkness falling tis be seen," continued the Charmed ones, trying to finish the spell.

A red tinted sphere expanded out around the demon as it walked casually closer.

"Hey," spoke Ketrinah, "we're not supposed to be effected by magic, right?"

"Yea," replied Natileah as she got the same idea.

The two stepped right through the demon's shield without any resistance. The demon didn't seem surprised. In fact, it brought both its hands up as it started to form a large energy ball.

Leo and the Charmed ones still hadn't noticed what was going on behind them. "Evil vanish from above us..."

The demon let loss with the energy ball as the twins screamed and turned away in reflex. It was enough noise to get Leo to turn around. He was already running towards them to help, but bounced off the energy shield when he reached it. Luckily, the energy ball simply dissipated over the Aians bodies leaving them unharmed.

The sisters were too busy continuing with the spell to see what was going on, but Phoebe managed to notice the demon through the corner of her eye. The spell was nearly done, so she decided the demon could wait.

"Nicer weather to be seen," they concluded as the black cloud, now only a few feet from their heads, begin to spin violently.

Phoebe now had a chance to turn and see fully what was going on with the new demon. It was starting to generate another energy ball. "Piper, Paige," she called their attention.

Piper tried to blow the demon up, but found that her power couldn't get through the shield.

"Energy ball," shouted Paige just as the demon let it fly. The glowing ball orbed straight into her hands where she then threw it back. It hit the shield with enough force to cause it to collapse.

Seeing her chance, Piper once again tried to use her power. This time, she was pleased to see the demon burst into flames.

Phoebe rushed over to Ketrinah and Natileah to help them. "Are you two alright?"

"Hey look," interrupted Leo, who was still laying on his back.

"We're fine," replied the twins as they looked up at what Leo was talking about.

Where the black cloud had only moments ago started to spin, was now a glowing white vortex. A gentle breeze stirred up a few loose leaves, as the sky steadily cleared. Night time stars began to shine through the middle of the vortex. It was a beautiful sight compared to the dullness the sky held earlier in the night.

It had easily been months since the last time Paige, Phoebe, Piper, or Leo had seen the stars so clearly, and as the last of the glowing cloud began to dissolve, the two Aians, Natileah and Ketrinah, vanished without a trace.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Okay, my first dive into something with a little less sci-fi than I normally do. Ended up at about ten pages in length. My goal was to keep this story short. I think I accomplished that nicely.

I didn't edit this as many times as I have for past stories, so if anything looks weird, don't hesitate to say so in a review. Heck, if you thought anything of this story, drop a brief review to say so. Don't be shy.

I hope I gave you some entertainment,

- Armon

PS: Here's the uninterrupted power-of-three spell. For those interested...

"We call upon our powers three,

The darkness falling tis be seen,

Evil vanish from above us,

Nicer weather to be seen."

Made the entire thing up in a few minutes. I hope it fits well when you consider past spells the sisters have used.


End file.
